Six
by Quietrage
Summary: The story begins at the Valley Of The End. Naruto meets his father earlier and finds out what he has to do early on. He must become complete. Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Two warriors launched at each other with the intent to kill. One was shrouded in the cloak of the nine tail fox. The cloak was obviously weaker since it had one tail, but it was still menacing. On the other side was a complete abomination. A dark skinned teen with unruly long blue hair and wings sprouting out of his back. They weren't angels wings by a longshot. The wings were made of hands. Evil looking demonic hands. They both launched at each other with their strongest attacks. Their "evil" energy amplified the power of them. They reared back their arms and thrust their attacks toward each other.

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN" they yelled simultaneously.

There was an eerie silence before the two attacks met. It seemed like time stopped completely. The two attacks collided and caused a warm bright light to wash over the two fighters. They warrior started to see their lives flash before their eyes. Sasuke remembered the time he first met Naruto. There was some sort of strange feeling pulling them together. It wasn't anything homosexual, but it was strange. Naruto felt it too. It felt like they were drawn together by destiny. They knew they would be rivals, and they knew that one day they will fight each other. It was fate that a descendant of the Uchiha clan would fight a descendant of the Senju clan.

The warriors then came back to reality. They saw what their best friend became. Sasuke hardened his eyes and ignored his feelings and pushed harder. Naruto reacted and pushed harder. This was it. They were evenly matched to a tee. Neither refused to give up. Sasuke realized that if it goes on like this he won't be able to defect to the Hidden Sound Village. He altered the direction of his chidori and hit naruto in the heart. Naruto healed the last time, but this should buy him enough time to get away.

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. He looked down and saw that Sasuke "killed" him again. Tears went through his eyes. The idea that his friend wanted him dead was hammered into his mind now. Naruto then just gave up on the spot. He can't live or be the Hokage if he couldn't save his friend. He started to black out. The darkness wrapped around him like a blanket in the wintertime. He drifted aimlessly in his mind. He just stared at a blank spot and went over what happened over and over again. Naruto was strong willed, but he was shattered. Suddenly a red eye opened up and the fox came into few. His teeth shined in the infinite darkness in his mind. He chuckled darkly at Naruto. "Weak human!" he said with disgust.

A giant river of red energy roared and made its way to Naruto. Naruto stood up in his mindscape and looked at the fox defiantly and said, "NO!". The fox looked at him like he was crazy. He was offering more power to the human yet he turned it down. Naruto turned his back to the beast, "I don't want to use your power anymore." He walked away from the beast. The fox was shocked. He knew his container was naive, but not to this degree.

Doesn't the fool know that he needed his power. Naruto was practically dead and he can't fight the Uchiha without the power. The fox watched as his container went into the fetus position. '_Oh I see... So he is vulnerable. I may hate that prick, but he gave me a loop.' _the fox thought.

"Hey kid! You know you can't save your friend without my power." the fox sounded like he pitied the boy. He did, but he was about to use this fool to escape. He saw that Naruto didn't move to acknowledge the fox's words. "You know all of this is Orochimaru's fault. He killed the old geezer and he is taking your first best friend away from you. Orochimaru gave the Sasuke the seal that made him crazy." the fox said trying to reach his container. Naruto turned around and stared at the fox with his lifeless eyes. "Naruto you cannot beat Orochimaru without me. If you want the power to destroy Orochimaru you should rip this seal off." the fox said looking down at his paws.

Naruto just stared for a few minutes at the seal. Naruto ran to the seal and ripped it off. After he did it he regretted what he did immediately. The fox grinned and roared. It was the same intensity as a hurricane. The fox started to attack Naruto until giant glowing chains started to wrap around the fox. The fox looked around in anger,"NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!". Naruto looked at what happened and he was amazed and confused as hell. He looked at the chains and he saw that they were restraining the fox. "Thank goodness you have your mothers bloodline!" Naruto and the fox swiftly turned to see where the mysterious voice came from. The fox growled with intense hate and malice. He struggled against the chains and howled with extreme fury. The chains were too strong and kept the fox in place. Naruto couldn't believe who was in his mind. "The 4th hokage?", Naruto whispered with confusion. Minato smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "Hello son"

**I just wrote this chapter on the fly. I had an idea and I just played with it. By looking at the title you can probably guess what this story is going to be about.**


	2. And It Begins

**This is the second chapter of Six. I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. Probably just a DVD set. **

"Hello Son." Those two words just floated in the air. Naruto heard it but he didn't comprehend it. It replayed itself over and over again inside his head. He looked up at the still smiling 4th Hokage. He looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Then finally those two words hit Naruto in the head like a sack of nickels. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He just stood their trembling with mixed emotions. He slowly put all of the pieces together. He always wondered why the 4th Hokage picked him to be the vessel of the nine tailed fox. He disappeared and appeared right in front of Minato. "OOMPH!" the 4th grunted as hit the concrete inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto put all of his energy into his punch. This was the man that he looked up to and the man that ruined his whole life. Naruto stared at Minato with a deep scowl in his face. Minato smiled and slowly struggled to stand up. He started to chuckle lightly. "Heh! I guess I deserved that son.", he said with a smile, but smaller than the one he had before. "Why? WHY! WHY! WHY!", Naruto screamed and his fell to his knees sobbing in his hands. Minato's smile left his face and he walked towards his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I had to do it for the village Naruto and you know that. I couldn't sacrifice another man's child. I had to sacrifice my own. I had faith that you would save Konoha by keeping the fox at bay. I knew of your mother's family bloodline so I knew you could control the fox.", he said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Bloodline? What bloodline...father?", Naruto asked with a slight pause before he said father. He wasn't used to saying it and it felt weird. Also this bloodline confused him. Is this what the chains were?

Minato sat down with his soon and took a deep breath. "The Uzumaki clan has been "housing" the Fox ever since the beginning of Konoha." When Naruto heard this his eyes widened slightly. "So I wasn't picked randomly? I was destined to become a human sacrifice because of my ancestors bloodline?", Naruto asked staring intensely at Minato awaiting an answer. "Yes Naruto. You were also picked because of your ties to your mother's clan.", Minato said as he stared at the fox. The fox was oddly quiet and was listening intently to their conversation. "Yes I remember you mother kit. That water Senju sealed me inside of her. I also remember escaping and then everything went black.", the fox said in a surprisingly "normal" way. Naruto was confused by what the fox said. He didn't trust the fox one bit. "Is it true?", Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto. Your mother's seal was weak while she was birthing you. A strange man interrupted your birth and released the fox while the seal was weak. Then I found out he was an Uchiha because he used his strange eye to control the fox and he used it to attack Konoha."

The fox opened his eyes slightly in shock. _'So it was that man that controlled me with those evil eyes.', _the fox thought. Naruto was flabbergasted. _'The Sharingan can control the fox. That means that one day Sasuke might be able to control me!'_ he thought. "When the fox escaped from your mother she...", Minato had to hold back tears. "She died!", he said as he turned away from the fox and Naruto. Minato slowly gained his composure back and started talking again. "That is also why I sealed the fox in you. The women of the Uzumaki clan could hold the tailed beasts, but the men of the clan could actually forcefully control the beasts."

Naruto's mouth dropped all the way to the concrete. He was at a lost for words. "So you wanted my to use the fox's power father. Isn't the fox dangerous." The fox rolled his eyes and snorted. "Fool! Didn't you just hear this man say I was being controlled." Minato sighed at his son. "Naruto have met my teacher Jiraiya?", Minato asked and he saw the recognition flash across Naruto's eyes. "Yeah, I have met Pervy Sage.", Naruto said as he cocked his eye at his father. _'What does pervy sage have to do with this?"_, he thought. "Did he tell you about the child of prophecy Naruto?" Naruto nodded at this. "Well, Naruto I am the child of prophecy."

Naruto was surprised again. Ever since his father started talking it was an emotional roller coaster. "Dad, I thought I was the child of prophecy.", Naruto asked suspiciously. "Well Naruto you are important in the prophecy. I am the one that had to make the decision that will help or destroy the world." _'Geez! That sounds like a terrible cliche!",_ Minato thought. "See my decision to give you the gift of the fox's power is the decision I made. With the Namikaze bloodline, Uzumaki bloodline, and the fox you will help or destroy the world. You must listen closely to what I am going to tell you son. Everybody's future is in your hands!", Minato said firmy. Naruto became confused again. Emotional roller coaster is an understatement.

Sasuke pushed his Sen Karasu(one thousand crows) deeper into Naruto's chest. He saw Naruto's eyes start to dim. _'Finally he thought now I can go to Orochimaru with the Mangekyou.", Sasuke thought._ The red cloak around Naruto started to fade and Naruto fell to the ground lifeless. Sasuke's transfomation also faded and he landed right next to Naruto on the water.

This was Sasuke's best friend. Naruto was the first friend Sasuke had. He was different than everybody else. Sasuke didn't need the sharingan to see that. He felt that they were going to be rivals. Sasuke felt a lot of grief from murdering Naruto. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. An incredible pain took over his eyes and brain. The pain was so great he couldn't even scream. He was moving as if he had a seizure. Then all of a sudden the pain just...stopped. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water. He could see his eyes bleeding, but he also saw a strange pattern in his eyes. It looked like an atom with electrons flowing around his pupil. A small smile graced his face. He finally achieved his mangekyou sharingan.

He then looked back at Naruto and it suddenly started to rain. Sasuke had sadness in his eyes. The rain picked up and it started to rain harder. Sasuke looked like he was crying, but you couldn't tell because of the rain. Sasuke finally felt the fatigue from his new eyes and his cursed form. He deactivated his new eyes and slowly limped toward the direction of the Sound Village.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and the fox's chakra covered him like a river. Sasuke slowly turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto jumped up and faced Sasuke. The fox's energy gathered around like shino's bugs. They both stared at each other for a few minutes and they charged at each other. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and at the same time Naruto grew two tails of energy this time. The fox's chakra gathered around them in a cocoon. Nothing moved and everything was silent for a few minutes. Then suddenly the energy dropped and Sasuke was barely standing and Naruto was on the ground. The energy gathered around Naruto and formed a red glow. Sasuke clutched his left shoulder. Naruto had injured him this time. It look like he was trying to return the favor but he missed his heart. Sasuke awaited an attack from the blond, but it never came. The red glow looked like it was just healing Naruto. Sasuke had turned around and limped towards the direction of the sound village again, but at a faster pace. He couldn't wait for Naruto to wake up again. He had to go now!

He was thankful for the rain. It covered up his scent and it covered his tears.

"Did you do it fox?", Naruto asked with shadows over his face. "Yes! It will take while until it takes.", the Fox said the Naruto. Minato smiled. "Its a good thing you inherited my bloodline son. If you didn't we would have been in trouble.", Minato said while he scratched the back the of head. Naruto stood still, looking at his feet. Minato saw that something was wrong with his son. He walked up and put his hands on his shoulders. "Son this isn't cheating. You have to grow up out of your naive ideals. You must take the gifts life gives you and use them.", Minato said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Remember what I said Naruto, and remember that your mom loved you and I love you son.", Minato said as he slows started to disappear. The fox stared at the place were Minato used to be. "You know what we will have to do kit?" the fox asked Naruto. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I don't like doing this though, but I have to. My father and mother put their faith in me, and I will bring peace to the world!"


	3. Discontinued

**This chapter is incomplete. See why at the end of this short SHORT chapter.**

Kakashi was running as fast as he could in the direction of the fox's chakra. He started to give up his search because pakkun couldn't track the boys anymore, but the fox's chakra was so powerful it pinpointed Naruto's position.

He knew that the boys were rivals but he didn't expect this to happen. Orochimaru had screwed up Sasuke's mind.

Even knowing Sasuke wasn't exactly sane any more he was dissapointed in Sasuke. His jealousy overcame him and he used his chidori against Naruto at the hospital.

He knew that Sasuke didn't care for Naruto anymore so he had to get there fast.

His pace quickened and the look in his eyes hardened. Pakkun left Kakashi in a plume of smoke since he wasn't needed anymore. He sensed the fox's chakra fading and assumed that Naruto had calmed down. He saw the Valley Of The End coming up ahead him, and he didn't feel Naruto's chakra. He leapt even faster through the trees and landed next to Naruto. At that moment his heart stopped. He never seen his student so dead.

Kakashi could barely see his students chest moving. '_Thank God! He is alive!' _Kakashi thought. He looked around and saw no trace of Sasuke. He was too late. He was always late for other things, but he wished he made it in time to prevent this from happening.

He was a failure as a teacher. He couldn't keep his team together. '_Maybe if I was a better teacher and more involved in my students lives...No! That wouldn't have changed much. Sasuke was to broken to prevent this."_ he thought as he walked up to Naruto. He quickly did a few seals and summoned a giant horse sized ninja dog.

He lifted Naruto off of the surface of the lake and put him on the back of the dog and they quickly went for the trees. The grey nin dog made it to konoha faster than kakashi would on his feet. The dog stopped at the gate and Kakashi dispelled him back to it's world. As soon as he walked through the gates a medic squad ran up to Naruto and put him on the stretcher and quickly transported him away.

Tsunade landed next to Kakashi and looked back at the little brat. Naruto was like her little brother. He slowly filled in the emptiness and pain that was in Tsunade's heart from the death of her brother and lover.

She masked her emotions and turned around to Kakashi. "What happened to the Uchiha?", she said in a firm business like tone void of any emotion. Kakashi looked down at the ground feeling depressed and guilty that he couldn't make it in time.

Tsunade's business mask started breaking and she felt empathy for Kakashi. She never seen so much sadness in one eye before. She felt sadness before and she put a hand to Kakashi's shoulder.

"You did what you could Hatake. It's over now. There is nothing you can do about it now. You team has a week off. I can imagine how broken up this team is and you need to be together.", she said and made her way back to the hospital to help the other genin.

Kakashi slowly make his way to the hospital to wait for Naruto to wake up then he sensed Sakura quickly making her way to his position. "Kakashi-sensei! Did Naruto come back with Sasuke! Where is Sasuke! Are they ok!" Sakura screamed while grabbing onto Kakashi's vest like she would die if she ever let go. Kakashi had to look away from his student. Her eyes had so much hope. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he Naruto failed, and he failed.

"Sakura.. Sasuke is gone and a medic squad took Naruto to the hospital. I'm sorry." He turned away refusing to look into her eyes and she her heart break.

Her eyes opened wide and then her tears flowed like the Nile. She started to beat Kakashi in his chest wildly with her eyes closed. "Why! Kakashi sensei! Why did he have to leave us! Naruto lied to me Kakashi sensei! He lied to me?", she wailed out uncontrollably. "Naruto lied to me!", she screamed as she feel to her knees. Kakashi moved out of the way and let her fall. There was nothing he could do. She needed some time to herself. She then started to punch the ground to let out her frustration. The main entrance to Konoha was empty during this time of day so Sakura's sobs reverberated off of the walls of the empty street.

**I made a decision to put this story up for adoption. I cannot write much more but I have an idea. I want a skilled and gifted writer to continue my idea and write a better story than I ever will. Let the authors here know that I am putting my story up for adoption. PM me if you want to use my idea and I'll let you know if you can use it. I will also tell you what things I was planning for the plot. I also want credit for my idea. So in other words. DON'T STEAL MY SHIT!**


	4. Training

I wanted to discontinue this story and let someone else write it, but I seen all of the story alerts I got for this story. I feel guilty now. I been in your shoes. I love Naruto stories when Naruto has the sharingan or any other "cool" bloodline. There are few people writing about up to date things in Naruto so... I guess I have to keep writing this story. So in other words... I'M BACK BITCHES! (I don't own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto. I also don't that you are bitches.)

There was a never ending sea of darkness. Naruto felt like he was floating in the blackness. The feeling was euphoric to him. Slowly a smile started to carve itself into his face. If you could see him he would look like a buddha figurine.

"Kit!" someone screamed. "Kit! Wake up!" The fox yelled impatiently.

Naruto started to fidget and his eyes fluttered open slowly. A bright white light hit his eyes and forced him to squeeze his eyelids together to shut out the blinding light. He sat up in a comfortable bed. His eyes opened instantly to take in his surroundings. Everything was a blinding white. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed. When he tried to stretch his back he felt some resistance. He looked at his arms and noticed that he was covered in bandages.

"Why the hell am I covered in bandages?" Naruto said with disgust. He hated being in the hospital.

"Didn't you heal me fox"" he asked.

"I did the best I could at the moment." Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean? You have healed me from even worse conditions before." questioned Naruto.

"Kit listen. Have you ever noticed the fatigue you feel after using my chakra?" Naruto nodded. "Kit I experience that too."

Naruto's widened slightly at the news. "Don't you have unlimited power or something. I mean you create natural disasters while taking a stroll. How do you get fatigued?", Naruto said as he got a little more comfortable in his hospital bed.

"We aren't in sync Naruto. Our intent, minds, and power are combining in a haphazard manner.", the fox said. "What do you mean in sync?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side unvoluntarily.

"Use your brain kit. When we are in sync both of our souls flow together. It is a skill that Jinchuuriki have to learn so they won't end up dead or severely injured from their beast's youki."

Naruto allowed that information to soak in for a while.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Naruto's head shot to the door.

"We will discuss this later kit.", kyuubi said as his presence from Naruto's mind disappeared.

A plain looking nurse walked in and greeted Naruto. Naruto scowled as he saw that she forced her friendly manner. She performed a quick diagnostic jutsu and gave Naruto permission to leave.

Naruto opened the door and walked into his shabby and drab apartment. He crashed right on his second hand couch. It had a few rips here and there, but it was still comfortable. Naruto propped his legs up on the other armrest and laid his head back on the other. He concentrated and forced himself to enter into the seal.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself face down into the water in the seal. He pushed himself up and walked up to the cage.

"Alright kit its time to finish up our conversation. I know how you LOVE to ask questions so I will try to give you as much information as I can.", kyuubi said and he rested on his paws to get closer to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the nape of his neck. He knew he liked to ask questions. "I probably have ADHD or something." he thought.

"Ok! When we in perfect sync it allows you to use all of my power will little to no effects on your body . You will not start off using all of my youki in the beginning we will have to train so you can get up to that level. It will be better for your body and I also hate seeing my vessel using my power like a fool. Unfortunately we will not be able to train here due to the old fools that you call the council. We will have to leave Konoha for an unknown amount of time. You also have to practice using the sharingan so the time you will spend training will be for a long time.", the fox said. Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"You forgot you had the sharingan didn't you kit?", the fox said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kinda!", Naruto said as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"Well this is as good a time as any. I must warn you kit. Your sharingan is not complete. I can create the sharingan because I was apart of the Juubi, the great beast with the all powerful eye.", the fox said.

Naruto escaped the seal and walked toward his bathroom mirror. He got real close to the mirror and channeled chakra into his eyes. His eyes flashed red. There were was one tomoe in each of both of his eyes. A mischevious smile crept on Naruto's face.

"Imagine that bastard's face when I beat him with his own bloodline.", Naruto thought. "Sasuke will pay for what he did. He was my best friend. Well no more. Fuck the promise I made to Sakura. The next time Sasuke and I fight he will have the wound to the chest.", Naruto said with incredible malice.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes hurt like they were consumed by the flames of Amaterasu. Naruto dropped to the floor as he tried to soothe his eyes.

"Just like I thought." the fox said.

"Damn it fox! When you said the sharingan was incomplete I didn't think my eyes would fucking hurt so damn much!", Naruto yelled inwardly towards the fox. Naruto quickly bathed his eyes in the cool tap water from his sink.

"Don't worry kit. This is just a minor setback. We will find a way to allow you use the sharingan for a longer period of time while you train.", the fox said.

"Speaking of training fox. How will I be able to get outside of the village. As soon as I step out of the village the council will happily make me into a missing nin and send an elite hunter team after me." Naruto said. He walked into his room and jumped on his bed.

"Do not worry foolish kit. I know of a place where we can be safe while you train." The fox looked at Naruto and read the look on his face. Naruto had his head down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"So you are trying to tell me to leave the village so I can gain power."


	5. Playing Hookie

_"So you are trying to tell me to leave the village so I can gain power." _

__

The fox growled as it took in what Naruto said.

"You fool! Why are you thinking about Sasuke now. Do you remember what you said. Fuck the promise you made to that worthless pink-haired girl!"screamed the fox.

"_Yeah! Why did I think that," _he thought. Sasuke was weak willed, and need power for the wrong reasons. Naruto still hasn't fully realized his destiny as the child of prophecy.

"Your right fox. He isn't my best friend, so why should I care anymore?" Naruto said as he pumped his fist, adding power to what he said. The fox smiled.

"Good kit! Now the only problem we have is getting out of the village. I have an idea, but it might be a little difficult for you," the kyuubi said.

"A little difficult? What do I have to do?" Naruto asked. "Do I have to use stealth or I have to fake my own death." Naruto said with a slight scowl on his face due to his thinking.

"No kit. It isn't anything that difficult. I said it might be difficult because of the time used to do the jutsu and its toll on your mind," the kyuubi said.

"Jutsu? What kind of jutsu is going to get me safely out of Konoha? Is it a super, gigantic genjutsu?" Naruto asked moving his arms using jerky gestures.

"The jutsu I will teach you kit, is an ancient one. To perform this a person needs a lot of chakra and blood. It isn't a problem for you because of me. I can lend you some of my chakra and make sure you don't die from blood loss. The jutsu that I am going to teach you is the blood clone. It is similar to the Kage Bunshin, as you can touch it, but it is real in every sense of the word. The clone bleeds, eats, sleeps, and etc. It can do everything you can do. A bit weaker, but it will be enough to fool everyone else," the fox said.

Naruto scrunched up his face in a little confusion. The fox saw that he was confused and gave a little more insight into how things work.

"Your blood has dna, and your chakra and blood are combined to make a life. It is similar to the way a child is born, but it is without sex and it is extremely fast. It creates organs, and acts just like you do. The problem we will have is dangerous, but albeit a small one. Since we are using my chakra the clone will look like a more animal-like and feral version of you. It can be solved with a small shape-shift."

Naruto understood the jutsu a little more and nodded to show his understanding.

"Alright, so how do I do this," Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"To do you must first spill a large puddle of blood on the ground. The amount of blood doesn't really matter, but the more blood the faster the clone is created. Then you will use a long string of hand signs before adding the chakra. Since you will be using my chakra the hand signs aren't needed. In order for this jutsu to work you also have to have the intention to create life," the kyuubi said.

Naruto was surprised at what the kyuubi said.

"I know what you are thinking kit. The foolish humans think that just because they can't handle the energy they automatically think it is evil," the kyuubi said as he laid upon his paws and yawned.

"Then why were people scared when your energy is used," Naruto asked the ancient demon.

"Remember kit, I was controlled by Madara. Since I was controlled I was used at his will. His intent was malice and that showed through my youki. It is like that with chakra too kit. The color of chakra is dependent on the intentions and feelings of the individual. Normally peoples intentions aren't that strong so you only see a little change in color from normal chakra. If the persons chakra or intentions extremely strong their whole chakra changes color," the kyuubi said.

Naruto immediately thought about Sasuke. He went back to the Forest of Death. Sasuke's chakra was dark purple and felt vile. Then Naruto thought about the fight at the Valley of the End.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was on his side of the statue and started doing the hand signs of his sensei's signature jutsu._

"_Chidori!" Sasuke growled as he supported the great amount of energy with his other hand. Naruto looked at the chidori in his hands. It turned from normal to black, and instead of plover's it sounded like crows cawing. _

_Flashback end_

Naruto understood now. Sasuke's hate and evil intent was so strong it took over him. The curse seal on Sasuke's neck made it worse.

"I understand Kyuubi. Can we start the jutsu now?" Naruto said sounding ungrateful and impatient. The kyuubi snorted in irritation.

"Sure kit. Move to the living room so we can start this.", the Kyuubi said. Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and went to the living room. Naruto thought about what the kyuubi said to make sure he had everything right. He quickly slit a shallow gash in his arm and let the blood drip to the floor. When the blood got sufficient the kyuubi got his energy ready.

"Are you ready kit? I am about to send my energy through you," the kyuubi said. Naruto nodded in response.

A turqoise like energy came out of Naruto in waves toward the blood. Naruto thought the energy would be different because of the color. It was because it didn't burn, but the energy was still as dense and powerful as the youki he was accustomed to. The feeling and intent seemed to overpower Naruto's chakra. The intent was felt for a distance around Naruto's home. The people around his apartment building got an extra pep in their step and if they were depressed they started smiling. Naruto was smiling too. He had the sensation of absolute nirvana. He ignored everything else around him and gave in to the incredible feeling. His concentration on the feeling was so strong he stopped breathing and felt like he was apart of the earth. His body was as still as a brick. At that point the kyuubi stopped channeling his youki through Naruto. Naruto was still in the state of nirvana. The kyuubi rolled his eyes in his cage and channeled angry youki towards Naruto. Naruto snapped out of it and looked on at the blood on the floor.

The people outside of the apartment building felt a small bit of fear, and paranoia. They weren't scared, but they walk a bit faster than they did before. They didn't know what caused the change in them.

Naruto felt his head with his hand and looked around dazed.

"Kyuubi! What the hell just happened to me?" Naruto said.

"I should have warned you. Well its difficult to explain. My youki is really concentrated and the feeling of life and peace overtook you for a while," the kyuubi explained to Naruto.

"You don't have to worry about me taking you over. With how this seal works, I can only do that if you let me do it," the kyuubi said.

Naruto felt better after he heard that. Even though the fox seemed to be helping him now, the fox could still be planning a way to get out. Suddenly Naruto's eyes saw movement and he looked toward the blood puddle. The puddle started to bind together in what could be a human form. After a while a skeleton started forming, then the organ and muscle tissues. Naruto watched in amazement and slight disgust.

"The person to create this jutsu must be a certified genius," Naruto said as he watched as the skin started to show up on the clone. Then the hair, and the last of the features started to show. Naruto ran into his room and threw a bunch of clothes at the clone. The clone barely caught it due to it opening his eyes.

"Watch it teme! I was just born today," the Naruto clone said as he started putting clothes on.

"This is incredible kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed. He walked around the clone and poked at it's forehead.

The clone made a face and snorted. The clone finished putting his shirt on and went into the kitchen. He started boiling water to make ramen.

"I know kit. Are you ready to start your training?

"3 years!" Tsunade said showing surprise in her face.

"Yes, Tsunade. After 3 years he should be strong enough to protect Konoha and defend himself from Akatsuki. I think he has the same potential that Minato had when I taught him. The kid is like a sponge," Jiraiya said as he walked to the window.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said in her creepy polite voice. Jiraiya suddenly got crazy chills running down his back. He felt a quiet storm well up in Tsunade. He was almost too scared to turn around and face her.

"Yes, hime," Jiraiya said as he slowly turned around.

"If I heard that you turned Naruto in a pervert I will.."

Jiraiya leaped quickly out of the window with a ghastly face. He sped to Naruto's apartment.

"Are you finished with the hand seals yet kit?' the kyuubi said.

"Just finished!" Naruto yelled and then he put his hand on the ground. A little while after he did a small white portal showed up on the floor. The Naruto clone came back into the living room, sat down in the chair and started to go to town on his ramen cups. Naruto took a few steps into the portal and started to sink down in it. Naruto grabbed the pack he prepared and started to sink waist deep into the portal.

"You know what to do right?" Naruto said to his clone. The clone scowled.

"Duh. I'm you remember. You need to chill, Mom," the clone said as he started on his second cup. Naruto went wide eyed and glared the clone to death until his head sank into the portal and it closed up up.

A few minutes after the portal closed there was a small quake outside of the apartment complex. The clone fell out of the chair and rubbed his bottom. He scowled and went to the window while muttering silent curses. When he threw the curtains back he saw Jiraiya perched on top of his toad.

"Naruto! How do you feel about going on a training trip?" he said while smirking.

"It's cool, I guess." Naruto said. Jiraiya nearly fell off of his toad.

"_I guess the kid is still feeling bad about Sasuke," _Jiraiya thought. He felt a bit of empathy for the kid. He went through the same thing.

"Get your things brat and meet me at the north entrance," Jiraiya said as the toad took off towards the gate.

Naruto quickly packed his things and sprinted toward the gate. He arrived to Jiraiya leaning against the gate. Jiraiya gave the blond a strange look.

"What's up with the black brat?" he asked.

"I can't wear orange because it is a dangerous color. Bright colors and strange outfits scream "kill me!" to other ninja. Plus and am taking my ninja training serious now," Naruto said. Jiraiya smiled. It was good he is taking his training more seriously.

"_He may surpass his old man one day," _Jiraiya thought as they traveled toward his destination.


End file.
